Forecast for Mystery
by LightUpTheNight178
Summary: Hello audience! I'm back with my first Person of Interest story! What if you saw something one day, that nobody was meant to see? That's what Lilly Atlas, your normal average weatherman in training has to deal with on her way to work. Now people want her dead, the man in the suit is following her, and her dead sister seemingly isn't dead! Also, how does Lilly know him? T for blood.
1. Witness to Death

Helloah, audience! I'm back with my newest story, Forecast for Mystery, a Person of Interest fan fic, and my first in this fandom. Anywho, Lilly Atlas was just your normal, average weatherman in training when she sees something she isn't supposed see. Lilly's world is flipped upside down when people target her, a man in a suit stalks her, and a snow white haired woman claims to be her dead sister. Hoo boy. And how does she know the man in the suit? Disclaimer, Anyone?

Lilly: Sure! LightUpTheNight178 does not in ANY sort of way own Person of Interest or any of the names that appear in the story. She only owns Lilly, the plot, and Sarah.

Me: On with Chapter One!

New York City, 3rd Person POV

New York City. The city that never sleeps, since there's so much to do. Unknown to the eight million people living there, they were being watched. The innocent looking cameras were watching them, every hour, every day. Among the people at this hour walking along, was a young woman with blonde hair whose green eyes scanned the area. She looked about twenty, and wore a grey sweater vest with a long white skirt and black boots.

The woman was heading to Good Morning America, where she worked as a weatherman in training, in hopes of becoming a full fledged weatherman. Ever since she was little, she always wanted to be a weatherman, watching them predict the weather with fascination in her eyes.

As she passed by a coffee shop on the way to work, one of the older clientele looked up from his newspaper and said, "Mornin' Lilly. Off to predict the weather?" Lilly smiled and said happily, "You bet, Gus." Gus replied, "Good. I feel rain coming in my bones." Lilly laughed and said, "I wouldn't have to predict it then!" Gus chuckled, and Lilly walked off. Another one of the clientele, a rather odd looking man in a three piece suit with glasses looked up and stared after her, an unreadable expression on his face. His name was Harold Finch, and he was the one who designed the program that watched people.

About three minutes later, Lilly passed by an alleyway that was a foot from her job. A scream of bloody murder came from the alleyway, and Lilly raced down it, hiding behind a garbage can, her head poking out. A group of men in all black were surrounding a man whose face was bloody and beaten. One

of the men hissed, "This is what you get for messing with us again!" He pulled out a gun and put his finger on the trigger. The man they had surrounded coughed, "No... I have a wife and kids to go home to.." The man with the gun sneered, "Too late." And pulled the trigger, shooting him. The man gasped and thudded to the ground, dead.

Lilly let out a silent scream as she watched them clean up the murder weapon and put it in the victim's hand. They then walked out of the alley, but one of the men spotted her and hissed, "We have a snitch, Boss!" The young woman pressed herself into the corner in terror as the boss stalked up to her. He hefted her by the collar of her sweater vest and growled, "Listen here, snitch. Don't tell anyone about this, or it'll be you dead on the pavement, got it?" Lilly nodded fearfully, and he dropped her. He then pulled the trigger on his gun again, and shot her in the shoulder.

Lilly cried out in pain, and the boss punched her face. She stopped, and he snarled, "We'll be watching you, snitch." He and his followers stalked out the alley, leaving Lilly alone.

The young woman groaned and tore off some of her skirt to staunch the blood. She muttered, "This is going to be hard, telling people why I'm bleeding at work." Lilly slowly got up and made her way to her job.

A bit away from Good Morning America, Harold Finch was sitting in his apartment, staring at the computer that held the Machine. Ah, the machine. Originally designed for detecting acts of terrorism, was now used for violent crimes with people the government considered irrelevant. After September Eleventh happened while Harold was working for the government, he pushed to finish the machine, in hopes nothing like that would never happen again.

Footsteps sounded on the floor, pulling Harold out from his thoughts. A soft, mysterious voice that held a note of confidence spoke, "Morning, Finch. Did we get a number?" Harold tore his gaze away from the computer and looked up. A man in an expensive suit stood near him. He had black hair that was graying on the sides, and icy blue eyes that held the same confidence his voice did.

Harold replied, "Good Morning, Mr. Reese , and yes, we did get a number, just now in fact." He got up from his chair with a picture in hand and limped over to the glass board where they hung their information about the numbers. An injury had caused a permanent limp in him, causing him to never walk properly again.

He taped the picture on the board and spoke, "Lillian Marie Atlas, Twenty years old, working as a weatherman in training for Good Morning America." Harold stepped back. The blonde haired woman he saw earlier at the coffee shop was on the picture, smiling happily. Reese raised an eyebrow. "Why would someone want a trainee dead?" He questioned. Harold replied, "I don't know Mr. Reese , she could be the perpetrator for all we know, but for now, she seems like the victim here."

Harold continued, "I also doubt that Miss Atlas would want to wield a gun, especially after her sister was murdered three years ago." He taped another picture up, one of a snowy haired woman. "Sarah Atlas was killed in a mugging gone very wrong, and was shot to death. Lillian was there." He said. Reese said, "Could it be possible that the guy who killed Sarah is after Lillian?" Harold replied, "Quite the possibility Mr. Reese . I've also taken the liberty to get you into the Good Morning America building as another weatherman trainee under the alias of John Walker."

Harold added, "I hope you've been reading up on your Meteorology, Mr. Reese ." Reese smirked and said, "All I have to do is say it's going to rain, right?" A small smile crossed Harold's face, and Reese made his way over to the Good Morning America building.

In the Good Morning America building, Lilly's POV

I sat in the main area where all the trainees practice predicting the weather in front of the camera, reading charts on Dew Point and Relative Humidity. My boss walked in the room with a white haired woman behind her. "Lilly, there's someone here to see-" Before my boss finished, the woman ran over to me. "Lilly, it's so good to see you again!" She exclaimed. I tore my gaze from my charts and asked, "Who are you?"

The woman looked hurt. She exclaimed, "You don't recognize your own sister?" One thought crossed through my head. How?

Dun, Dun, Dun... Cliffie already. I feel so evil...

Lilly: You are evil, you made me get shot!

Me:Plot Purposes, Lilly. Anyway...

Me and Lilly: Read and Review! Flames will be laughed at, and Happy Thanksgiving!

Me: Peace off. Boop!

-LightUpTheNight178 and Lilly Atlas


	2. The Man in the Suit

Hellooooooo again, audience! I had a lot of fun writing the first chapter, so here's chapter two! Lilly meets Reese, "Sarah" is acting weird, and people start to target her. Fun, huh? Disclaimer, anyone?

Sarah and Reese: LightUpTheNight178 does not in ANY sort of way own Person of Interest or any of the names that appear in the story. She only owns Lilly, Sarah, and the plot.

Me: Onto the chapter!

In the Good Morning America building, Lilly's POV

I stared wide eyed at my sister, whom I thought was killed three years ago. "S-Sarah? How?" I stuttered. Sarah spoke, "I didn't die from the gunshot wounds, and I dropped off the grid for three years. In that time, I've been trying to find you." I was about to speak when my boss interrupted us, "Sorry to intrude on the family reunion, but Lilly needs to go on." I facepalmed mentally and said to Sarah, "I'm sorry Sarah, but we can't talk right now, how about lunch later?" Sarah smiled and replied, "I'd like that, Flowerhead." I smiled sheepishly at my sister's old nickname for me and hurried in front of the camera.

3rd Person POV

As Lilly went on the air to predict the weather, Reese walked into the room that she was in. He tapped his earpiece and said, "Finch, I'm there. Lilly's here as well." Before Harold could reply, Lilly's boss turned and looked him up and down and asked, "You the new guy?" Reese replied, "Yes. John Walker." The boss nodded and as Lilly got off the air, she called to her, "Lilly, come here!" Lilly walked over and her boss said, "Lilly, this is the new weatherman trainee, Mr. Walker." Reese smiled and shook the young woman's hand saying, "Call me John." Lilly replied, "Nice to meet you, John." Her boss said, "Your break is soon, good work in front of the camera, Lilly."

Lilly nodded and wandered off, not before Reese took his phone out and cloned it with Lilly's. "Mr. Reese , I trust you found Lillian?" Harold spoke through

the earpiece in his ear. "I did, but she wandered off." Reese replied, taking in the workplace. "Keep an on her , the people who are after her might make themselves known soon." Harold said.

Outside on the balcony, Lilly's POV

Why do I feel like I know him? I thought, standing on the balcony, looking over New York City. Pain seared through my shoulder as I shifted, blood sluggishly oozing out of the bullet wound. "I knew I shouldn't have ran down that alleyway." I muttered, wincing. A soft, mysterious voice asked, "Are you alright?" I looked over my shoulder and saw John walk over to me. "Yeah, I come here to think a lot." I replied.

John nodded and we stood next to each other in silence, looking over the city. Sarah calls, "Lilly! Let's go to lunch!" I yelled back, "Coming!" I added to John, "See you later, John." He nodded, and I ran to go to Sarah, and we went to lunch.

3rd Person POV

When Lilly left, Reese got up from the balcony and went to follow her. "Mr. Reese, is Miss Atlas alright?" Reese replied while following Lilly and Sarah, "I don't know, she seemed to be in pain when I found her on the balcony. And I thought you said Sarah Atlas was dead." Harold, in the apartment, did a double take. "She is dead, she was killed three years ago." Reese said, "That's apparently not true, since Lillian and Sarah are going to lunch together." Harold spoke quickly, "I'll have to look into the murder investigation. Keep an eye on Lillian,Mr. Reese , people don't come back from the dead."

Lilly's POV

Sarah and I walked the street outside my job. Sarah spoke, breaking the silence between us, "So, Lilly, what's it like being a weatherman in training?" I smiled eagerly and gushed, "I love it! I can do all the things I did back at college, but this time for real!" Sarah laughed, "I can see your happy." I nodded, then an odd feeling crawled up my spine. I felt as though I was being followed.

"Sarah!" I hiss quietly, trying to get her attention. Sarah looked at me. "Huh?" "We're being followed, come on!" I said. I grabbed my sister's wrist and we ducked through the crowd to a nearby cafe to get lunch, knowing the crowd would hide us. As we were seated inside, I looked over at the people walking by and see a familiar man in a suit near the back.

I almost thought it was John, but Sarah spoke, "Let's order, Lilly." I looked up and saw the waitress in front of us. I blushed sheepishly and muttered, "Sorry." We ordered, and then sat in silence. Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but gunshots coming in through the door cut her off. Other clientele screamed in fear as more gunshots burst through the door, and three armed men kicked the door open.

"Get down, Lilly!" Sarah hissed, hitting the floor. I jumped down beside her, and we cowered in fear as one of the men stalked up to the counter, and the other men made sure we didn't move.

3rd Person POV

Reese lost sight of Lillian and Sarah as they ducked through the crowd. "Finch, I lost her." Reese said to Harold. "It is crucial you find Miss Atlas, Mr. Reese." Harold replied. Reese was about to reply when gunshots rang out. "Mr. Reese, is everything alright? What was that?" Reese said while breaking into a run, "I think I found her, Finch, I'm going to have to call you back." Reese found the place Lillian was at, and saw everyone hiding under tables.

Lillian looked up from where she was cowering and screamed, "John! Don't, It's too dangerous!"

Lilly's POV

As we all cowered under the tables, I lifted my head and saw John outside. No! If he comes in here, he'll be killed! I thought. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "John! Don't, it's too dangerous!" One of the men sneered, "Hey! It's the snitch from earlier!" The other man by the table walked over and dragged me out from under the table. Sarah wailed, "No! Lilly!" The man planted his boot on my injured shoulder, causing me to cry out in pain. "Wait till Boss hears I-" He was cut off by another gunshot, and his foot came off my shoulder.

I watched in shock as he dropped dead on the ground next to me. Who shot him? I asked mentally. I looked up and saw John with a gun and an indescribable emotion on his face. The man who was at the other side of the store stalked over to John, and growled, "Who do you think you are, coming in and killing my partner?" I gasped and squirmed my way over to Sarah. She reached out with her hand to grab my sweater vest, but the man who robbed the counter stood in the way.

"You're not going to tell, are you snitch?" He growled, pulling me up. John and the other man were in a fight. I said, "No. Why, are you scared?" The man growled and attempted to punch me in the face. Remembering the skills that I learned in the self-defense classes my boss made all the female trainees go on, I grabbed his fist and pulled myself forward, punching him in the gut.

The man growled, and we got into a fight. John had beaten his opponent, and turned his attention to me fighting. Pain stabbed through my injured shoulder as I ducked and weaved from his punches. Unfortunately, one of them connected right in the spot where the bullet was. I hissed in pain and staggered. John shot the man in the chest and raced over to me as the blood lost from my shoulder made me weak kneed.

"J-John? Who are you really?" I ask as I sank to my knees. As he was about to reply, darkness swamped over my vision and the world went black.

3rd Person POV

Reese gently caught Lilly as she passed out. "Finch, I have her, but she needs medical attention first." Reese said. Harold replied, "All right, I'll meet you there , and I let Detective Carter know about the situation." Reese picked Lilly up while asking, "Why?" Harold replied, "Detective Carter was investigating a homicide when I called her, I believe Miss Atlas might have something to do with it." Reese shifted so Lilly wasn't about to slide out of his grasp. "I'll talk to you later Finch." Reese said.

Just as he was about to walk out and take Lilly to the hospital, Sarah got to her feet from where she was and ran over, blocking Reese's path. "Lilly? Lilly! What did you do to her?" Sarah asked. Reese sighed. "Look, your sister's hurt, and I'm taking her to the hospital, alright?" He said, hoping that she'd get out of the way. Sarah didn't budge and stood stubbornly in front of him. "Lilly hardly knows you! I know my sister, she wouldn't just trust someone she just met so willingly!" Sarah yelled. Reese replied, "I don't want to take you to the hospital either. "

Sarah stepped out of the way and watched Reese hurry out the door with Lilly, a small smirk of amusement appearing on her face. "Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. Such a fool." She snickered.

Luckily, for both Reese and Lilly's sakes, the hospital was right near the cafe, so Reese put the young woman in the front seat next to him and drove.

Lilly's POV

"Should we tell her yet?" "I think we should, she might be linked to the Homicide." "Detective Carter, she's not the perpetrator here as far as we know of." The voices of three different people reached my ears as I slept. I definitely hear John, but who were those other people? I thought. I stirred, barely awake and muttered sleepily, "Where am I?" Three heads snapped in my direction, one of them was definitely John, while the other two were an odd looking man with glasses, and a woman in a NYPD uniform.

The woman in the police uniform said, "You're in the hospital, sweetie." I blinked my eyes fully open and found myself sitting in a hospital bed. I twisted to look at my shoulder, it was wrapped in gauze. Not a lot of pain stabbed my shoulder as I twisted back to look at them. "John? Who are you, really?" John came closer to the bed and spoke, "In your circumstance, I'm just the concerned third party."

The odd man piped up, "Your life's in danger, Miss Atlas." What? I knew those guys were watching me, but how does John and these guys know? And the men said they wouldn't kill me if I didn't tell. I thought.

I half muttered out loud,"They'd kill me if I told..." The woman asked,"Who, Lilly? We want to help you." John added, "We also want to keep you safe." I sat up straight, some of my pride taking over. "Keep me safe? Help me? I barely know you people, so how can I trust you with my life?" I snarled. The odd man was about to speak, when a young woman with black hair and brown eyes come into the room. She was wearing a nurse's uniform.

"I need all visitors to please step out of the room, I am going to do a check on Miss Atlas here." She said. John looked like he was going to protest, along with the odd man, but the woman shook her head. "The kid don't trust us, so let's leave her for now." She said.

John, the odd man and the officer walked out of the room. The nurse watched them go and then headed for the nearest garbage can, taking off the wrapper of what looked like a needle. "Ma'am? I don't think I need a shot..." I said nervously, climbing out of the bed. "I know. But, I have to kill you so you keep your mouth shut, snitch." I gasped, "You're a hired assassin!" She turned towards me and smirked.

"Ah, I don't care what I'm called, so long as I get the money." She said, moving towards me with the needle. "Oh, you want to know what's in here? Hmm... Let's see.. how about a Neurotoxin mixed with a sedative!" She snickered. I retorted, "What good is a sedative for if there's a toxin in there?" The hired assassin shrugged and lunged at me with her needle.

I dodged and grabbed her arm, and struggled to hold her with my shoulder in it's state. If I kept up, she'd kill me. I took a deep breath and screamed,"JOHN! HELP!"

3rd Person POV

Reese, Harold and Carter walked out of Lillian's room after the nurse made them leave. "Mr. Reese, I looked into the murder investigation of Sarah Atlas, she was definitely confirmed dead after the mugging." Harold said, breaking the silence. Carter asked, "Well, if she's dead, how come she's been with Lilly?" Reese spoke up, "That's not Sarah, and she might be one of the people after Lilly."

A scream came from Lillian's room, "JOHN! HELP!" Carter said to John, "We'll meet you outside, John. Take care of whatever is in there." Reese nodded and drew his gun, while running back to the room. He forced the door open, and found Lillian struggling to hold the nurse, who had a needle in her hand. She looked up and sneered, "The man in the suit."

The hired assassin lunged for Reese, trying to plunge the syringe into his neck. Her flailing while Reese was holding one of her arms knocked his gun from his grasp. Reese then grabbed the arm holding the needle, twisted it and plunged into her neck. The hired assassin fell, and Reese made his way to Lillian. "John? I thought you left." Reese replied, "Your life's in danger, Lilly, I wouldn't leave you alone now. Do you trust me to keep you safe now, Lilly?"

Lillian nodded and replied, "I trust you."

Reese smiled and replied, "Thank you." Lillian nodded and said, "Does that mean..." Reese cut her off, "I'll still be with you at work." Lillian laughed, "Wait until my boss gets you working!" Reese smirked in amusement and the two of them walked out the door.

Me: That's a wrap! *A very angry Lilly appears and starts chasing me around*

Reese: *Sighs* Ahem. What the authoress wanted to say also was that she's doing a contest. It's a one shot contest, and the one shot is how you think Lilly knows Reese, and where their relationship will turn. Please, no lemons. Have fun, and PM your oneshot or review it. Winner gets an Oc in this fic, and maybe in the sequel.

Me:*Puffs* Anywho...

Me, Reese, Sarah and Lilly: Read and Review! Flames will be laughed at!

Me:Peace off! Boop!

-LightUpTheNight178, John Reese, Sarah Atlas, and Lilly Atlas


End file.
